Your Baby
by WildFlower084
Summary: When her doctor tells her she isn’t able to carry children, she turns to her best friend for help. [BB, AH and a whole lot of frienship]
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story has been in my mind for quite some time now. It'll be a bit different from what is on this site but I hope that you will still give it a chance. It's BB, AH and lots of friendship all the way!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! If I did, this wouldn't be happening (you'll see!).**

* * *

He hated hospitals. He always had an aversion to them ever since Robert Longfield had pushed him off a swing in the fifth grade and had broken his arm. The doctor who had treated him had been horrible, causing him terrible pain and scarring the 10-year-old for life. He hadn't set foot in one since then, until today. He was pretty sure that the events that had taken place here wouldn't help him change his view of hospitals.

_Nothing great ever happened here and nothing ever will_, he thought with bitterness.

He felt invisible. Not only had he been kicked out of his girlfriend's room by her, he was under the strict orders of a nurse to let his girlfriend rest for a couple of hours. He was now stuck sitting in a waiting room, with its bright lights, nurses walking past him, not even bothering to ask him if he needed anything, and the families of some other patients who were anxiously waiting for the results of some test or other. Unlike the other families, he didn't need to wait for test results.

He could have gone home. He'd been there close to twenty hours. He hadn't slept in two days, not since his girlfriend had had her first contractions, and the dark circles under his eyes must have been dropping close to his chin by now. He knew he should go home, try to get some sleep while she rested in her room but he couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital. Not while she was here, not while she needed him.

* * *

The room was dark and silent, the kind of profound silence you can hear only in hospital rooms, the only noise coming from the air conditioning somewhere in the ceiling. The drapes had been shut tight to prevent light from penetrating in the small, sterile room. The door was closed but, if she listened carefully, she could still hear the footsteps on the other side. She hoped with all her heart that none of those footsteps would stop in front of her door.

She was surprised that the doctor had given her a private room. She had been afraid that she would have had to share a room with another patient. She was in no mood to talk to a stranger about what had happened. All she wanted right now, all she _needed_, was to be alone, alone with her pain. She had the right to it. Her second baby had died and, this time, they had been so close. Unfortunately, little Jade Gabrielle would never see the world. They barely even had the time to name her before her little heart, which had been so focused on surviving, had stopped beating. Five and a half months. A couple more weeks and Jade probably would have been able to survive.

She knew right away what the doctors had been thinking. She had seen it written clearly on their faces. There was something wrong with her. No women lost two children in a row without having something wrong with her.

More tears fell at the thought that this might have been her fault. What was wrong with her? Her first child hadn't survived more than eight weeks and now she had caused Jade to be born way too early.

The door to her room opened. She turned on her side and pretended to be asleep. With her eyes closed, she heard the nurse tip-toeing around her room, picking up the untouched dinner on the bedside table and rearranging the blankets on her bed. A minute later, probably after checking that everything was right in the room, the nurse was closing the door behind her and her footsteps were fading down the corridor.

Turning onto her back, Angela opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling but her mind was somewhere else. She wondered how Jack was coping. She had been rude, kicking him out of her room but she hadn't been able to face him. The sadness in his eyes matched the one she was feeling and she didn't think she would be able to deal with his pain as well as hers.

He probably hated her for not being able to carry their children, for causing him so much grief. They had tried for so long to get pregnant and she had managed to screw it up both times.

She thought of the empty bedroom in their home. They had already begun painting it and Angela had been supposed to go buy the furniture with her best friend the following week.

Sniffling loudly, Angela turned her back on the door once again and closed her eyes. Her eyes were burning from all the crying she had done and she couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she thought of her daughter. Tomorrow, she'd start planning the funeral. Her daughter deserved a proper burial, a proper celebration of her short life. It was the least she could do for her. If she couldn't give her a long life, she could at least give her that.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad News and a Proposal

The waiting room was nearly empty. Except for a lonely woman flipping through a magazine and a couple talking in hush voice, the others seats were unoccupied. Music, probably meant for soothing worried people, emanated from a speaker on the ceiling. Every now and then, a door from an officer somewhere down the hall opened and closed, making the five people present in the room look up expectantly, half-hoping to see their doctor coming down to get them. But, seeing no one, the five heads would go back to their previous activity.

Angela examined the faces in front of her. None of these strangers seemed half as nervous as she was. There were no nails left on her fingers and her breakfast was probably being thrown into the garbage by their cleaning lady at this very minute. She hadn't slept well in days and the dark circles under her eyes, present since her last miscarriage, had blackened even more. Her palms were sweaty, her hands shook, and a voice in her head wouldn't stop repeating that it was her fault they were in that situation. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't drown the voice.

She didn't know how Hodgins felt. She had trouble reading him; she couldn't figure him out like she usually did. He had closed up like a clam as soon as he had handed the plastic cup to the nurse a week earlier. She knew he didn't blame her, he had told her himself, but there was still a tiny part of her who thought, maybe, he had been lying.

A young doctor Angela recognized as being Dr. Ian Wells called the lonely woman. They had had a choice between him and their own doctor, Caroline Hampstead. They had chosen the woman.

Angela watched the woman get to her feet, her previously rosy cheeks now completely livid. Angela smiled sympathetically at her as their eyes met and the woman nodded politely, before following the young gynecologist down the hallway. Angela thought she heard the woman say that her husband hadn't been able to come down with her and Angela thought that, at least, she was lucky Hodgins was with her. She wasn't sure she would have been able to go through the meeting without him beside her. Seconds later, a door closed.

They didn't have to wait much longer. Merely minutes after the woman had stepped inside her doctor's office, a short, red-haired woman appeared in the waiting room and grabbed a file from the receptionist's hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins?"

For a split second, time seemed to stand still.

* * *

The SUV doors echoed through the woods as Temperance and Booth closed them behind them. Twigs cracked underneath their feet as they followed a police officer down a path.

"The call came in at approximately nine o'clock this morning. A park ranger called it in. I've already got a team on site but one look at the body and you'll see why we've called you in."

"Where was it found?" Booth asked, lifting a branch for his partner.

Temperance walked past him, not bothering to thank him for his gesture.

"There's a small lake further south. The body was found about ten feet from it."

Booth turned to his partner.

"Weren't Angela and Hodgins getting their test results back today?" He asked.

Temperance nodded.

"Angela called me this morning. She seemed really nervous."

"Well, can you blame her, Bones? Wouldn't you be nervous if you were in her shoes?"

Temperance shrugged.

"I don't want children." She replied, matter-of-factly as she ducked under another branch. "I don't think I would be nervous because it is impossible that I will one day find myself in a situation like that one."

Momentarily stunned by her reply, Booth didn't react. He was about to comment on her answer when the officer in front of them stopped dead in his tracks.

"There she is."

"_She_?" Booth asked, surprised.

"I'm no expert but the long blond hair kind of gives it away."

The man stepped aside, giving the partners a horrific view.

The victim, still dressed in her clothes, was in pretty bad shaped. Though no members seemed to be missing and that her body hadn't been decapitated, unlike most other bodies thrown their way, most of it was already decomposed. A few strands of blond hair still clung to the skull, only sticking in place by small patches of scalp. Bugs had elected domicile on the cadaver and Booth forced himself not to gag. The air was thick with the scent of death, the stench catching in his throat. One look at the other officers around told him that he wasn't the only one affected by the discovery.

Calmly, Temperance stepped up to the body and crouched down beside it, waving her hand in the air to push some flies away. The officer raised an eyebrow at Booth who simply shrugged.

"Definitely female." Temperance said. "There's too much skin for me to examine her. Cam might be of a better assistance."

"Well Cam's not here right now. What else can you give me?"

Temperance stood up and turned to him.

"Approximately five foot five. She's definitely Caucasian and probably in her early to mid-twenties."

"You can tell all that from _this_?" The officer asked skeptically, pointing at the body on the ground.

"She's really good at what she does." Booth replied, his eyes never leaving his partner. "What else?"

"We'll have to bring the body to the lab. There's not much I can do without cleaning the bones."

Booth nodded.

* * *

"I really don't know what to tell you." Dr Caroline Hampstead said, after taking place behind her desk. "The test didn't find any abnormalities, per se. It just seems like your uterus can't hold a baby in."

"Is it normal?" Angela asked, her voice catching partially in her throat. "I mean, is it normal that you cannot find a cause?"

The doctor leaned back against her chair.

"Yes and no. About one third of the cases of infertility are due to female factors and another third to male factors. The remainder is of combined factors but there is still about 15 of these cases that are of unknown cause. It seems that you are part of that small percentage. It is not rare that a cause cannot be determined but it is still not very common."

Angela nodded.

"So it means that it will never happen for us?"

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but Angela forced them in. Beside her, Hodgins remained silent.

"As I said, there is nothing wrong with the two of you. Your chances of conceiving are the same as regular couples. The problem seems to reside in the uterus itself. You could always try to get pregnant again but the chances of another miscarriage are high. Extremely high."

"So what are our options?"

Surprised to hear his voice, the doctor turned to Hodgins.

"As I said, you could always try conceiving again but I highly discourage you from doing so. You have already lost two children, I don't think you deserve to lose another one."

The couple nodded.

"In your case, surrogacy and adoption are your only options."

There was a brief silence.

"We'll keep conducting tests to see if maybe we could find something but in the meantime, I suggest you start considering your options."

* * *

"What have we got here?" Hodgins asked, as he and Angela joined Cam who was hunching over an autopsy table.

"Twenty-something-year-old woman found dead in a wooden area." Cam replied as she snapped on latex gloves. "The bones will need to be cleaned. Dr. Brennan and Zach are preparing everything while _I_ remove the vital organs."

Angela's nose crunched in disgust.

"Anything for me?"

"Bugs have already been sent your way. They should be on your desk."

Jack nodded.

"How about me?" Angela asked in a low voice.

Cam looked up from the body and her usually business-like expression turned more sympathetic.

"Nothing for you yet." Cam replied.

Angela nodded, numbly.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

Cam watched the artist walk away before sighing and looking back down at the cadaver.

"I'm guessing the doctor's appointment didn't go too well?" She asked, grabbing a scalpel and beginning the V-shaped incision.

She glanced up briefly at Hodgins who hadn't moved an inch.

"She blames herself. Apparently, her uterus is the problem. For some reason they don't know yet, it won't hold a baby in."

Cam nodded.

"What are your options?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the skin she was carefully cutting.

"Surrogacy or adoption."

"Oh."

Hodgins sighed.

"Anyway, I'll be at my microscope if anybody needs me."

"Okay."

Putting the scalpel away, Cam listened to Hodgins' retreating footsteps. Then, opening the stomach, she began taking out the organs.

"Dr. Saroyan?"

Cam sighed loudly before looking up. Sandy, the newly hired technician, was standing a few feet from her.

"Yes, Sandy?"

"I have the X-rays you asked for. There's something you really need to see."

* * *

Temperance walked in her office and went straight to her desk. She rummaged through the files on her desk, oblivious to the fact she wasn't alone in the room.

"Pregnant. She was pregnant."

The voice startled her. Looking up, she found her best friend sitting on her couch.

"I know."

"Cam said she was five months pregnant."

"I know."

A tear slid down Angela's cheek.

"How can someone kill a pregnant woman? Who would be twisted enough to do something like that?"

"That's what Booth and I are going to find out."

"Does she have a name?"

Temperance nodded, slowly.

"Evelyne Courteau, age 33. She was a French-Canadian who moved here about ten years ago with her ex-boyfriend. Booth got in touch with her best friend. We're going to interview her tomorrow. He's now trying to locate the victim's parents."

"Poor girl."

"Are you okay?" Temperance asked, frowning. "Maybe you should back away from the case."

"It's my fault Jack and I can't have children. There's something wrong with my uterus. It can't carry children."

Temperance opened her mouth to speak but found that she didn't know what to say. Angela didn't seem to notice. Her tears had begun to fall freely once again.

"Doctor Hampstead said that I'd just have another miscarriage if I tried to get pregnant again. She said that our only options were surrogacy and adoption. We haven't talked about it yet but I know that Jack isn't really up for adoption. I know it's selfish but neither am I. I want a child that's half me, half him. I want a child that has my artistic side and his paranoia."

Temperance raised an eyebrow.

"I want a child that's our completely, that we made together. It's selfish, I know, but it's how I feel."

"If that's what you want, then surrogacy would give you just that."

Angela nodded. Then, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve, she turned to her best friend.

"If Jack and I decide to go for surrogacy," Angela began, sniffling, "would you consider being our surrogate?"

Temperance's heart skipped a beat. She felt stunned, as though someone had smacked her hard on the head.

"You don't have to decide yet since Jack and I haven't talked about it yet. But it would really mean a lot to me if you agreed. I would need someone I could trust and you're the only person in the world I would trust with a mission like that one."

"Angela..."

Her voice caught in her throat.

Angela got to her feet.

"Just think about it, okay?" She said, before walking out of the office.

Temperance simply nodded, numbly.


	3. Chapter 2: Decision

The only sound came from the vent above her table. The lab was empty. Everyone had gone home for the night, the sun had set and dinner time had been hours ago when Temperance looked up from the victim on her autopsy table. She had been at it for hours, examining the body from every angle, trying in vain to figure out what had happened to her. She could see no sign of struggle and the only injury she could find probably had resulted from a fall Courteau had done from her bike as a child and, thus, could not be a cause of death. Cam had ordered a tox screen on the organs and Temperance was pretty sure the answer to their question would be found in that report.

Stripped of her putrified skin, all that was left of Evelyne Courteau were her bones. The foetus laid on a table next to hers, in the same condition. Temperance had guessed the baby's age to be no more than five months ol. It (_he_, Booth had corrected her) would be buried with Courteau as soon as the investigation was over and that the remains were back in Canada.

This was one of the reason why she didn't want children. Why bother bringing them into this world when it was corrupt by violence and hatred? She couldn't understand why people even began to think about giving birth to a child and put their own flesh and blood through of all that. She was well aware that this train of thought alienated her from other women. Not only from other women, also from men. She could feel their stare bore into her, judging her for a decision she had made logically and thoughtfully. It's not that she didn't like children. She just didn't want to raise any. Booth said she would change her mind one day. She highly doubted it.

Angela knew all of that stuff and yet she had asked her to be her surrogate.

She hadn't stopped thinking about it. Usually, concentrating on her job helped her push any unpleasant thoughts in the back of her mind where they couldn't pester her. Her job was her mental getaway, her way of dealing, since she had started working at the Jeffersonian. But tonight, even as she was hunched over Evelyne Courteau's remains, scrutinating the remains (squinting, as Booth would put it) for evidence of foul play, Angela's question still haunted her. Her, a surrogate?

She loved her best friend. She was the only who didn't judge her when she acted differently from others, who had stood by her through hard times and had taken her under her wing and showed her what life could be. She knew, after all Angela had done for her, that it was time to pay her back by accepting to carry her child but there were just so many things to consider.

First, she'd be pregnant. There would be lifestyle changes she would be forced to make to be sure she didn't harm the baby in any way. She would have to stop working on the field with Booth and stick to the lab. Worst, Angela would probably send her into early maternity leave just in case she contracted some weird illness of some sort brought in by a decaying body.

She'd also put her body through an awful lot of stuff. Not only would she gain a lot of weight but there would be morning sickness, mood swings, back pains, loss of bladder control and many sleepless nights tossing and turning, trying desperately to find a comfortable position to _finally_ be able to get some rest.

Then, as if all of that wasn't enough, she'd have to give birth.

All of that for someone else.

_Think about it._ Angela had told her.

Temperance sighed. Taking off her latex gloves, she covered Evelyne Courteau's remains with a blanket and turned off the overhead light. Grabbing her clipboard and her pen, she took one last look at the foetus on the table and sighed. She had done all the thinking she needed to do. There was no way she would be able to go through with Angela's proposal. Tomorrow, she would inform her best friend of her decision.

The heels of her shoes echoed off the walls as she made her way to her office. Sitting down at her desk, she touched her mouse. The screen turned on, casting a faint ray of light in the dark office, making Temperance squint against the brightness. Her novel was already waiting for her, the chapter left unfinished since this morning.

10:05 pm, the clock read. She'd write for a little while and then maybe lay down on her couch to sleep. There was no use in going home tonight, only to come back here tomorrow at seven.

As she began typing, she lost herself in the world of Kathy Reichs whom, unlike her, didn't have to worry about carrying children for someone else. She only had to focus on her case and the occasionnal 'personal' meeting with her work partner.

* * *

She heard the sound of keys rattling on the other side of the door and she knew it was probably Hodgins arriving. He had gone out for dinner with her father, leaving her to pace back and forth nervously, wearing out the carpet under her feet, in the living room.

Her heart had nearly stopped when Hodgins had told her about her father's request.

"He wants to meet with me?"

"What?"

"At dinner, tonight. He wants to meet with me."

Even though her father had sworn to her he liked her boyfriend, Angela couldn't help the feeling of anxiety that plagued her since she had first found out about the meeting. Of course, she had told him about her second miscarriage. He had insisted on flying up to Washington but she had refused. After a few minutes of talking, she had changed her mind. Was that why he wanted to meet with Hodgins? Did he blame him? Was he mad at him?

The front door opened and Angela felt a rush of cool air pass by her. She listened as Hodgins dropped his keys on the table beside the door and took off his shoes, jumping on one foot then the other in hopes of keeping his balance. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out in the hallway to face him.

"How was dinner?"

Hodgins looked up, a weird expression she couldn't understand in his eyes.

"Your dad is nuts."

Angela bit her lower lip.

"Did he yell at you?"

"No, he did worst."

Angela frowned.

"What did he do?"

A smile tugged at Hodgins' lips.

"He offered to pay for the adoption."

Angela's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

When Jack had finally changed into something a bit more comfortable and Angela had fixed herself an early-night snack, the couple sat down in the den. A fire roared in the fireplace, warming up the smallest room in Hodgins' house. Jack let himself fall onto the couch while Angela took a seat in an armchair near the fireplace, plate on her lap.

"Tell me everything." She said, as she took a bite out of her carrot.

"Well, we arrived at the restaurant at the same time and the waiter immediately gave us a table. Apparently, your dad had called ahead to make a reservation. We sat down and I asked him why he wanted to meet me. He kept avoiding the question and changing the subject, talking about the restaurant's menu and wanting to know what I did for a living."

"But he already _knows_ what you do for a living."

Jack simply shrugged.

"Anyway, our plates came and that's when he mentioned your miscarriage. He asked me what the doctors had said and I repeated everything you had already told him. I talked about your uterus and how they couldn't quite figure out why it wouldn't hold the baby in. Then I told him about the options that we had."

"Interesting dinner conversation."

"Yeah, I was pretty sure the couple at the table beside us was listening to our conversation. Anyway. After I told him all of that, he came up with his proposal of paying for the adoption."

Angela quirked an eyebrow.

"I told him we hadn't taken a decision yet, that we didn't know whether to choose adoption or surrogacy. So he told me that whatever our decision was, he wanted to pay."

"He's insane." Angela replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know. That's what I told him."

"Well what did you say to him?"

"I told him I really appreciated his offer but that I couldn't ask him to do something like that. We're talking about a lot of money here. Adoption and surrogacy aren't cheap procedures."

"And what did he say to that?"

"He said 'Nonsense. I'll do anything I can to help my daughter. Nothing's too good for my little Angela.'"

"That's Daddy!"

The couple let out a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Angela asked, momentarily defeated.

"I don't know." Jack replied, shrugging. "I mean, adoption sounds great. Getting a kid, giving it a family, raising and loving it like it was our own. What more could I ask for?"

Angela nodded, slowly.

"What?"

"Nothing." The artist replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Come on, Angela. I know you better than that. Something is wrong. What is it?"

Angela sighed.

"I want a child that's ours."

"Okay..." Jack replied, unsure of what she meant.

"I mean," Angela started, getting to her feet. "Adoption _does_ sound great, it really does. What you said about it, I'd feel honoured and happy to do something like that. But a part of me wants our child to be ours; half-you and half-me. It's like I was telling Brennan today. I want a child that has my artistic talent and your paranoia."

"That would be one hell of an artist."

Hodgins chuckled at his own joke, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"I'm serious, Hodgins."

"Sorry."

"And I know I'm being selfish, that I'd be lucky to adopt a child, but that's what I want."

"So you want to go for surrogacy?"

Angela stopped pacing.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jack nodded.

"Okay. If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get."

Angela sighed in relief, a smile slowly spreading from ear-to-ear. She sat back down.

"Have you thought of someone who would agree to be our surrogate?"

"Yeah." Angela replied, dipping a celery stick in dip.

"Who?"

"Brennan." Angela answered, nonchalantly.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Brennan_? Brennan as in Dr. Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropolgist who works with us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong with Brennan?"

"Nothing is wrong with Brennan, Angela, but don't you think you picked the wrong person? The woman doesn't even want children. You really think she'll agree to carry a baby for you?"

"She's my best friend, Hodgins." Angela replied, as if this fact settled the question.

"Hey, don't get me wrong here, Ange. I think Brennan is great. I just think it's a long shot."

"Well who would you ask, Hodgins?" Angela retorted, anger slowly rising in her. "We don't know anybody else. Brennan is the only person I trust enough in the entire world to entrust to something as important as our child. And yeah, it might be a long shot but she's the only chance we've got."

Jack simply nodded, not wanting to risk another outburst of anger by saying something inappropriate, but something was telling him that his girlfriend hadn't picked the right person. He had no doubt his boss would do anything for her friend but to do something she claimed loud and clear she would never do? He just hated seeing his girlfriend sad and hurt, she had been through so much deception in the last months that he couldn't bare to see her deceived once more. She seemed to hold on so dearly to the idea of surrogacy that, if Brennan was to refuse like he thought she would, he was pretty sure Angela's emotional wall would shatter into a million pieces and that, this time, she wouldn't be able to rebuilt it.

Angela seemed to have read his thoughts for she spoke again, her voice seeming really loud in the quiet room.

"Twice, Hodgins. Twice, we were so close to getting what we wanted."

Tears shot to her eyes, one managing to fall and slowly slide down her cheek. Hodgins immediately felt guilty for his last thoughts.

"And twice that chance got taken away from us. All I want is to, one day, hold our baby in our arms and say that we made this. It doesn't even matter if our child was conceived in a dish because it'll be us united for ever."

Angela paused and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's what keeps me going, Hodgins. Ever since we buried Jade..."

"Don't." Hodgins warned, a lump forming painfully in his throat.

"Ever since we buried Jade," Angela repeated, ignoring his warning, "all I have been thinking about is how I wasn't able to give her a life. A couple hours ago, I learned that I wasn't even going to be able to give her a brother or a sister. I just... I just want to give her at least that."

Jack blinked and a tear fell from his eye.

"I have faith in Brennan and I know that she's capable of doing the right thing." Jack replied, the quivering in his voice betraying the pain he was currently feeling. "But I just don't want to see you hurt again if she tells you she can't do this."

"I know." Angela replied, sniffling. "It's a long shot. But I have faith in her too. After all, she's my best friend. I know she'll do make the right decision."

Jack sighed as he tilted his head back and rubbed his face with both hands.

"I just hope you're right."


	4. Chapter 3: Vivian Summers

**A/N: **_sighs in relief _**FINALLY!!! I'm done that chapter. Sorry guys if it took a long time for me to update but I had so much trouble writing this chapter, it's unbelievable. Anyway, I hope you like it. Lots of angst coming up in the next chapters. Be prepared!**

* * *

The scenery zoomed by as the SUV sped down the freeway, the trees merging into a dark green blur. Temperance stared out the window, her eyes following the ray of trees until she felt herself becoming cross-eyed. She distractedly tapped her fingers on the folder on her lap, her mind miles from the road leading to Evelyne Courteau's best friend's home. Angela hadn't come in today, Hodgins claiming she hadn't slept well the previous night. She had received the news with a sinking feeling. She had wanted to tell Angela about her decision while she still felt confident in her own arguments. Waiting longer would make it harder to break the news. She knew Angela would be devastated and just the thought of hurting her friend was hard enough.

Then, just as she did every time she thought of the subject, she began fidgeting in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked, concerned.

Temperance jumped, startled out of her thoughts.

"Whoa! A little jumpy, are we?"

Temperance glared at him but said nothing.

"What's up, Bones?"

"Nothing."

Booth glanced briefly at her.

"I was just thinking, Booth. That's all." Temperance added, feeling accused of lying.

"I didn't say anything."

"No but I know what you were thinking."

"And what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that I was lying."

"Were you?"

"_No._"

Booth chuckled.

"What?"

But he said nothing, an amused smile still lingering on his lips.

"What?"

He turned to face her.

"Nothing, Bones." Booth replied before looking back at the road.

Temperance watched as the bizarre smile lingered om his lips. She frowned before turning back towards the window, back to her thoughts.

She didn't have the courage to tell him about Angela's favor. She knew he would be up for the idea, saying that it would make her best friend really happy and she couldn't bare to disappoint him as well.

Booth left the freeway and slowed down. They were on their way to visit a friend of Evelyne's. At least this would help her take her mind off her decision.

* * *

It was a small, modest house. The outside, ivory white, with greenish shutters at the window reminded Temperance of a time in her childhood. A similar house, at the top of a sandy dunes, where her family spent one month out of the year. July: her favorite month. Time spent on the beach, only a few yards from the front porch, was Temperance's earliest memory. As she climbed the steps leading to the front door, Temperance wondered what had become of their summer house. 

Booth knocked and, from the open living room window, Temperance could hear the muffle sound of music. Soothing music. Almost depressing. The partners exchanged glances.

"I think you better ring." Temperance said.

Booth nodded and did so.

Almost instantly, the music coming from inside the house stopped. Footsteps echoed out the window and reached their ears. Seconds later, the front door opened to reveal a small, young woman. Booth introduced them and the woman stepped aside, welcoming them in. They then followed her to the living room, which was as modest as the outside of the house was.

"It's not much, but it's home." Vivian Summers said as she looked around the room.

"It's beautiful." Temperance assured her.

Booth, stunned by her response, quirked an eyebrow. Temperance glared at him.

"Have you been living here long?" Booth asked, as the trio took a seat.

"A little over a year, right after my boyfriend left me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Booth replied.

But Vivian shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I guess he just wasn't the one."

Booth nodded.

"And how long have you been friends with Evelyne?"

"Since we were children." Vivian replied, her eyes filling with tears. "I was the first to move to the US. I wanted to get away from my family. My parents and I weren't in the best of terms and they argued all the time. My ex-boyfriend already lived here. We met through the Internet, met up a few times and we just clicked. When he found out about my troubles at home, he offered me to come live with him. So I did. It was very difficult being separated from Eve. One day, on the phone, I joked about how she should come live with me. She laughed but then, four days later, someone rang the doorbell, I opened the door and it was her. My boyfriend wasn't too happy to see her there but he let her bunk with us for a couple of weeks. Then she met a guy, Chris. He was sweet, really sweet with her. I was really happy for them."

"We've already spoken to Chris. He _did_ seem like a very kind man."

Vivian nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Where are you two from originally?" Temperance asked.

"Montreal. All my family is still there and so is hers."

"We've contacted them about the funeral." Booth informed her. "They should be coming down in the next couple of days."

"Who would do something like that?" Vivian asked, more tears falling from her eyes. "Evelyne was the most amazing woman I've ever met. She was so kind, always ready to help others, always in a good mood. She was always there for her friends, no matter what. She was more than my best friend. She was like a sister to me."

Booth looked over at his partner then back at Vivian. He smiled sympathetically at her.

"We're trying to figure out what happened to your friend. That's why we need to know if there is anything you could tell us that could help us catch her murderer."

"I just don't know anybody who could. How did she die?"

Booth turned to his partner and stared into her eyes, warning her to be tactiful.

"We're not quite sure yet. We think she might have been poisoned but the toxin screen results haven't come in yet. We're still waiting."

"How long?"

"We don't know."

Vivian nodded.

Silence fell over the room. Temperance looked over at her partner, asking him silently if this could be their cue to leave. But Booth shook his head.

"Was the baby with her?"

The question took them by surprise. But before either of them could see, Vivian went on.

"I told you that my boyfriend left me a year ago. You see, I had been with him for almost six years, since I was seventeen. I wanted to get married but Jason, well, wasn't up for the idea. He came up with having a baby, instead. His philosophy was that what better than a baby to seal two lives together forever? I have to admit, he _did_ have a point. Anyway, we tried but we were unlucky. After a few tests, we discovered that, together, we were infertile. It didn't mean he could get a woman pregnant or I couldn't carry a child, it just meant that, together, it was impossible for us."

Temperance fidgetted in her seat. She could see where this was going. Booth didn't seem to notice.

"There were the usual options for us: surrogacy, sperm donor, adoption. Jason didn't like the idea of having a child that was half-mine, half-some-other-man's. Adoption was on our list but we decided to try surrogacy first. I immediately thought of Evelyne. I gave her some time to think about it, of course, but it didn't take twenty-four hours that she was calling me back, telling me she had made up her mind. We weren't rich, Jason and I, but we had good friends. When they heard that we were trying to get a baby, our friends and Jason's family, along with us, gathered up enough money for the implantation."

"But Evelyne was only five months pregnant and you said your boyfriend left you a year ago. What happened during the other seven months?" Temperance asked, confused.

"Bones..." Booth muttered, under his breath.

Temperance ignored him.

Vivian chuckled.

"There was always something. It took a few months to gather up the money. Then, when we finally had it, Evelyne became sick. She caught a real bad pneumonia on her way back from visiting her parents in Montreal. Even after she was cured, she was still tired. Another two months passed and Jason was becoming restless. He demanded that we find another surrogate. I refused. Who else could I ask? Evelyne was the only person I trusted enough to entrust such a favor to."

Temperance gulped.

"Anyway, he got angry and took off. I never heard from him again after that. I still keep in touch with his family, especially when we finally got around to do the surrogacy thing. The embryos were ready, we were just waiting for Evelyne."

Temperance nodded.

"Evelyne just went for it?"

"Yes." Vivian replied, confused as to why she was being asked that question.

Booth, too, seemed surprised.

"She told me that she loved me and that she would do this for us. She said she didn't even have to think about it. I told her that I appreciated her answer but that I really wanted her to think things through. After all, she would be pregnant and all for someone else."

"And what did she say to that?"

"She said she knew all of that but that she also knew how happy it would make us, making her happy as well. She joked, saying she agreed to be godmother. She would have been anyway, but I still found it funny."

"What made you decide to have children?"

"Bones." Booth said, embarrassed by her question.

"What? I'm just curious." Temperance whispered, in reply.

Vivian chuckled.

"It's okay, Agent Booth. I don't mind. To answer your question truthfully, Dr. Brennan, it's love. Love made me want to have children. I've always been amazed at the connection that seems to be between a mother and her child. Even though my parents and I don't talk, I was really close to them as a child. Even to this day, when I'm sick, I still want my mother. I still wish she was here with me, making me chicken noddle soup and just... being there. Now that's a powerful feeling. I wanted the chance to experience that, to give birth to a tiny human being, raise it and watch it grow up to become, what I hope, was going to be a really good person. It's every mother's dream."

Temperance nodded.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Vivian smiled.

"Well," Booth said, as he got to his feet, "I think we're done for today. If you think of anything else, just give me a call."

Vivian extended her arm and grabbed the card Booth was holding out her way. She nodded before getting to her feet and showing her visitors to the door.

Temperance was about to climb down the stairs when a thought hit her. Making sure that Booth was further ahead and wouldn't hear her, Temperance turned around. Vivian was still standing in the doorway, watching them leave.

"It was a boy, by the way."

Vivian gasped as more tears shot to her eyes.

"Daniel." Vivian whispered.

Temperance frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"We were going to name our son Daniel. Evelyne thought it was a beautiful name."

"It is."

"What was that all about?" Booth asked as Temperance sat down in her seat.

"I told her it was a boy."

"And?" Booth asked, worried that Temperance had opened up a not-yet-completely-healed wound.

"They were going to name him Daniel."

Booth frowned but didn't say anything more.

* * *

A little more than two hours had passed when Temperance hung up the phone, hands shaking and feeling light-headed. She sat down, face in her hands, and tried to calm her racing heart. She had just informed Angela of her decision. 


	5. Chapter 4: Comfort and Second Thoughts

You could cut the tension with a knife. This was what Special Agent Seeley Booth discovered when he stepped inside the Jeffersonian on this rainy morning. As usual, he found the Squints working on their examination platform, some with fresh bodies discovered over the night, others examining remains from World War II. One person was missing from the group, Booth quickly noticed. His partner was nowhere to be seen.

Scanning himself onto the platform, he joined his colleagues, all of whom were too absorbed in their work to notice his arrival. Not even a clearing of his throat could get their attention.

"Earth to Squints." Booth said, irritatedly.

Hodgins looked up briefly from his microscope, making quick eye contact, before going to back to his fungus. Booth let out a quiet sigh before walking over to Cam's table.

"What have we got here?"

"20-year-old male, found dead behind a bar last night." Cam replied, her eyes never leaving the cadaver.

Booth watched in disgust as Cam emptied the body from its content.

"Where's Bones?"

Everything stopped around him and Booth turned around, surprised. Time seemed to stand still. He examined each faces individually. All bore the same uncomfortable expression. Had something happened to his partner? Booth's worry aggravated.

"Did something happen to Bones?" Booth asked, his voice raising.

"Relax, loverboy." Hodgins replied. "She's _fine_."

"We haven't seen her all morning. She's been locked up in her office since she got here." Zach added.

Booth's eyes sought Angela's for confirmation but the artist averted his gaze and looked down at her victim. Cam, Booth noticed, hadn't bothered looking up from her body but he could see by the tensing of her body that she hadn't been unconcerned by the situation.

Sighing in frustration, Booth climbed down the stairs and made his way to his partner's office. Thoughts raced through his mind. Something in the Squints' behavior was worrying him. Again, he asked himself, had something happened to Bones? Was she hurt? Did she need him?

As he neared her office, a sound reached his ears. It was soft and gentle, muffled by the closed door.

_Music_. Booth thought. _Since when does Bones listen to music on the job?_

Softly, he rapped at her door but got no answer. Frowning, he tried again a little louder. Still nothing. Hesitantly, he turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he stared at his partner sitting on the floor, legs crossed. New age music played in the background.

"Have you achieved nirvana yet?" He joked, a smile twitching at his lips.

His comment was greeted by an annoyed growl.

"What do you want, Booth?"

"I came to pick you up. We have more interviews to do today, remember?"

He heard her sigh and watched as she uncrossed her legs and got to her feet. He frowned slightly as his eyes met hers. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept at all the previous night. Dark circles had formed under her blue eyes, hidden by what Booth assumed was foundation. She avoided his gaze.

"You okay?"

"I'm just tired, I guess."

Booth nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Alright. Let's go then." He replied, trying to sound cheerful to hide the skepticism he felt towards her answer.

They said nothing as Temperance grabbed her coat and put on her boots. The silence grew even heavier as they left her office. They walked side-by-side, their hands brushing every now and then. Neither of them said anything. As they neared the examination platform and Booth felt the tension in the air, he couldn't help stealing a glance at his partner.

He watched as her gaze met her best friend's. Both women, unable to look at one another, looked away and Booth heard his partner sigh.

He waited until the sliding doors had closed behind them to ask the question that was burning his tongue.

"What's up with you and Angela? Did you two have a fight?"

He felt her body tense beside his and knew he had found the cause of the tension in the lab.

He turned around to find her a few feet behind him, staring at him. Tears formed in her eyes and, before Booth even had a chance to react, he felt her body collide with his. Her body was wracked with his sobs and all Booth could do was hold her tight against him. His curiosity turned into worry. He had never seen her like that before. Never had he seen her so hurt by something.

He continued to hold her, rubbing her back softly, until her sobs subsided and Temperance pulled away as quickly as she had hugged him. Confused, he watched her wipe her tears from her eyes and sniffle.

"Need a tissue?"

Temperance shook her head.

"It's okay, Booth. I'm fine."

"You really don't look fine."

Instead of arguing, Temperance simply shrugged.

"I'm not really up for some interviews today."

"Okay, Bones. You can stay here if you want."

"Actually, no. I can't stay here. Can you do me a favor?"

Booth nodded. Seeing her like this, he would have followed her to the end of the world if that had been her favor.

The metal door screeched loudly as it opened, making him shudder. He looked up to find a tall, salt-and-pepper-haired man, looking down at him.

"Max Keenan? You have a visitor."

Her heart raced as she sat at the metallic table. All around her, other inmates talked to their family members or their friends. On her right, a young man was talking to his wife and young child. Inexpertly, Temperance judged the child to be around four. She sighed and felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She forced them in, hoping they wouldn't fall from her eyes.

The ride in the SUV had been uncomfortable. She had stared out the window the whole way down to the prison, almost hypnotized by the images of what had happened earlier. She still couldn't believe what she had done at the museum She just hadn't been able to control herself. The thought of her conversation with her best friend on the phone the previous night had echoed in her ears. She had heard, once again, Angela's voice as she begged her to reconsider her decision. In that same instant, she had seen Hodgins' glare and Angela's sad look when she had walked in the lab that morning. The tension, the tone of their voice, the gazes... it had all come back to her in an instant and she had broken down. Then Booth had been there for her, like he always was, had held her tightly against him and rubbed her back softly until she had stopped crying. She could still feel his strong arms holding her. Her back still burned at the spot where his hands had been.

Booth hadn't asked any more questions. He had simply driven her down to the prison, promising as she got out that he'd wait for her in the parking lot and would drive her back to the lab afterwards. She had been so focused on the task ahead that she had forgotten all about the interviews planned for the day. All that mattered at that moment was her father. She would see her father for the first time in months.

Now, here she sat, at this cold, ugly green table. Her heart raced madly inside her chest and she almost wished Booth were there with her. But she couldn't talk to her father with him. Booth couldn't know about Angela's own favor. Not yet, anyway. Not until the situation was cleared and that everything was back the way it should be.

She was barely aware of her father sitting down across the table from her. She looked up to find his blue eyes staring at her. She tried to smile but all she managed was a grimace.

"Hey Baby."

"Hi Dad."

Her voice was small. Her anxiety level rose higher and her 'flight' alert rang loudly in her ears.

_Run away._ It seemed to tell her. _Run away before it's too late._

But before she could move, her father spoke again.

"How are you?"

She heard the concern in his voice and she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"Fine. You? How's life in prison?"

She hadn't seen him much since his incarceration. She could count on the fingers of one hand how many times she had visited her father after the sentence; once with Booth, once alone. This was the third time in a year.

"Can't complain. I guess I got what I asked for, didn't I?"

Max chuckled bitterly. Temperance forced another smile.

"There's something bothering you."

Temperance looked down and shook her head.

"No."

"Temperance..."

She didn't move.

"Temperance, look at me."

Slowly, she raised her head but her eyes still wouldn't focus on her father. She chose a point just left of him and hoped he would think she was looking at him directly.

"I'm a little more to the right."

Her eyes slowly moved to him. She saw the concern written all over his prison-aged features.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

Glancing around her as if to make sure no one was listening, Temperance replied:

"There's something going on."

Max frowned.

"What do you mean, there's something going on? Is there a new break in the case?"

Temperance shook her head.

"No, I meant... In my life."

"Does it involve Booth?" Max asked, hopefully.

Temperance rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone always assume that it has something to do with Booth?" She asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to pry like that. Go on."

Temperance took a deep breath.

"Angela asked me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"She asked me to be a surrogate."

Max's eyes widened. Of all the things he had thought of, _this_ was certainly not what he had expected his daughter to tell him.

"What did you tell her?"

Temperance gulped. Her heart was still racing in her chest and so loudly that she wondered if everyone else could hear it. Her hands shook on her knees and her throat was dry.

"I said no."

She lowered her eyes before she could see the disappointment on her father's face. But if she would have kept her eyes on him, she would have seen worry instead of disappointment, and sympathy instead of judgment.

"I mean, I couldn't say yes, right? I can't be pregnant."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want children, Dad."

"Is that the only reason?"

Temperance looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Of course, there wasn't any other reason. She didn't want children. If she didn't want to carry a baby for herself, why would she want to carry one for someone else?

"It's the only reason, Dad."

"You see, that's where you and I disagree."

Temperance frowned.

"I think you're afraid."

Max saw her body tense and knew she was probably preparing herself to turn into defensive mode. He quickly explained what he had meant.

"It's okay to be afraid, Temperance. I mean being pregnant is huge deal. Your body goes through a lot of changes. Not only do you gain weight and eventually have to carry an eight-pound baby around with you, you go through morning sickness, back pains, swelling, mood swings."

Temperance chuckled.

"How do you know all of that?"

"Your mother and I had two beautiful children."

Temperance looked down, blushing slightly.

"I was around when all of that happened. I watched her stomach grow rounder and bigger every month, Temperance. I held her hair a few times while she was emptying her stomach. I massaged her back a few times too. I suffered the mood swings as well."

Temperance smiled in spite of herself.

"And then, there's labor and delivery. Your mother didn't want to have an epidural for your brother. She wanted to do it as naturally as she could. Let me tell you that she changed her mind when it was time to give birth with you. But you know what, Temperance? When Russ and you were born, it made everything we had gone through those past months completely worth it. Even the following months, when Russ wouldn't stop crying, and you would never sleep. When you have children, Temperance, it's... there's no words for it. It's the best gift a person could get."

Max paused and stared into his daughter's eyes. He smiled tenderly at her.

"You're afraid, Temperance. And it's okay. Because when you carry this child around for nine months, you develop a bond. For nine months, that baby is part of you. The thought of giving your child away must be really hard. I know I wouldn't have been able to do it and, as strong as your mother was, I don't think she would have been able either. I can completely understand the pain those surrogate mothers feel when it's time to give the baby, _their_ baby, to its parents. And I can see why that would scare you."

"I'm not..."

"Going to get attached? I hardly doubt that. I know you say you never want to have children and I totally respect that decision but you would still get attached to that child and it would pain you when you have to give it up. Just think of what you'd be giving though. I told you, having a child is the best gift a person can get. How long has Angela been trying to get pregnant?"

"A year, I think. Ever since Hodgins and her were able to officially get married. She's had two miscarriages already. The doctors said that it was because her uterus couldn't hold a baby in. They can't explain why exactly but they told her not to try to get pregnant again."

"And they really want that child?"

Temperance nodded. Max did the same.

"Then you know what you have to do. Whatever your decision is, I'll support you. You're my daughter."

"I've already made my decision."

"I know. But there's still time to change your mind."

A buzzer rang behind him and Max knew it was time to go back to his cell. Seconds later, guards were marching inside the cold, dark room.

"How are you going back to the lab?"

"Booth is waiting for me."

A smile twitched Max's lips.

"Tell the man I say hi."

Temperance nodded. She watched her father turned around and walked out of the room, a security guard behind him. She turned her gaze to the couple at the next table. She watched the man bend over the table and kiss his son on the forehead. Her gaze met his and the man smiled painfully.

"It's hard being away from them, you know?"

Temperance forced a smile and nodded. Then, getting to her feet, she hurried out the room and into the fresh air outside.

Just as he had promised, Booth was waiting for her in the parking lot. Sitting on a picnic table, he was busy talking to a security guard on break when she arrived.

The sun was shining brightly. The difference between the bright outdoors and the dark room hurt her eyes and made her squint. Booth looked at her and smiled.

"How did it go?"

"Bring me back to the lab."

Booth and the security guard exchanged looks.

"Just bring me back."

Apologizing to the man, Booth hopped down the picnic table and followed his partner to the SUV. Just as she had asked, Booth dropped her off at the lab. Without saying goodbye, Temperance climbed down and walked away quickly. Booth watched her go, confused.

* * *

It hadn't been so hard but she was relieved to be in the comfort of her office. She hadn't stared at anybody as she made her way through the lab. Now that the door was closed behind her, she could feel herself beginning to relax.

Her visit to her father hadn't gone exactly as planned. She thought that talking to her father would have been comforting, that she would have felt more confident in her decision. Instead, it was the opposite. Her decision seemed like the wrong one now.

She sat down at her desk and sighed. What was she going to do? All the arguments she had put to rest after her call to Angela the previous night were coming back to her. On top of them now laid her father's own opinion.

It was no use thinking about this now. She had some work to do and her visit to her father had prevented her from doing what she paid to do. She was waiting for some lab results from down in Miami. Maybe they'd be in her Inbox. She clicked on an icon and a window popped up.

She recognized it instantly – a familiar name. Her heart began to beat a little bit faster. Clicking on the message, she waited for it to open.

She saw the attachment before she saw the message. Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on the link. A second window opened and a soft melody began to play. She read the message as the singer began to sing.

_Dr. Brennan, _

_I'm sorry to disturb you but I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation yesterday. I was getting the feeling that you were in a situation where you didn't know what to do. I heard this song a year or two ago and it's really helped me cope with my reality. Even after all these years, it is still one of my favorite songs. Listen to it. I think it'll help you with your decision. _

_Vivian Summers_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Okay so how many of you can guess the song I will be referring to in the next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 5: I Would Die For That

**A/N: Okay, thank you for your reviews. I love hearing from you, especially since all of you have different opinions on what should happen in the story. It's very interesting, I'm reading each and everyone of them and they give me ideas for the story. They make me think about things I hadn't really thought of while working on the plan for this story. So if you have a comment on the story (constructive comment, I should say, since it's to help me write this story), feel free to share it. I don't mind if you disagree on the direction this story is taking. I want to hear about it! So don't be shy.**

**Another thing, I'm really happy no one guessed the song I will be using. It's a very touching song I heard maybe a month ago. It's by a singer called Kellie Coffey. The song is called "I Would Die For That". You can find it on her new album which had come out a couple of weeks ago, on her MySpace page and on YouTube (very touching video there, I might add). Now, without further ado, Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter (but I think all of you knew that already!)**

* * *

Saved by the bell. One line into the song and she was forced to pause it. A knock at her door interrupted her. The door opened to reveal an excited Cam, announcing that the tox screen results had came in and that they might have found a cause of death for young Evelyne Courteau. The news hit her like a bolt of lightening and propelled her to her feet, the song instantly forgotten. But as the technicians later left one by one and that silence settled back into the lab, Temperance was left once again alone with her thoughts. The melody, the deep voice, the piano, the words, the first line... Everything came back to her. Setting her notes on her desk, she turned to her screen. Windows Media Player was still on, as though waiting for her to unpause it. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her mouse and clicked on the button. 

The gentle piano filled her ears and her heart began to beat faster. Leaning back against her chair, she closed her eyes.

_Jenny was my best friend  
Went away one summer  
Came back with a secret  
She just couldn't keep  
A child inside her  
Was just too much for her  
So she cried herself to sleep_

She tried to block the feelings that were quickly rushing through her. She shivered in spite of herself. The words were just too appropriate. Two babies, two miscarriages. She thought of what her best friend had told her about her doctor's appointment. There was something about her uterus, about not being able to hold in a child. It seemed as though a child _was_ too much for her, too much for her body.

_And she made a decision  
Some find hard to accept_

It probably wasn't what the singer was talking about but she couldn't help thinking about how her own interpretation of the lyrics worked as well. She tried to imagine herself in Angela's shoes, accepting to see another woman carry her own child while she couldn't. But, as hard as she tried, she just couldn't picture it. Why surrogacy over adoption? Sure, there was the whole "half-Hodgins, half-her" idea but was there more to it? It hardly seemed like a valid argument. What about adoption? Had she really thought it through before deciding to go for surrogacy? Had it been a hard decision to make? Why ask _her_ to carry her child? Didn't Hodgins have a sister? Why not ask her?

_Too young to know that one day  
She might live to regret_

Was Angela regretting her decision now? What was she doing at the moment? They had barely spoken at all today. Was she really angry with her? She couldn't see why. It wasn't like she had intended to hurt her friend. She couldn't _couldn't _do what she had asked her to do. Her friendship for Angela had nothing to do with it.

_But I would die for that  
Just to have one chance  
To hold in my hands  
All that she had  
I would die  
For that

* * *

_

The lights were off, the room was quiet except for the sound of traffic coming in from the open window. A soft wind blew in the curtains, making them sway. And The moon, already present, casted an eerie ray into the room and adding to the coldness of the room. Somewhere from inside the house, she could hear Hodgins rummaging through something. A drawer? A cabinet? She couldn't tell.

_And I've been given so much  
A husband that I love  
So why do I feel incomplete?_

Angela sighed and curled on her side. Her eyes stared, unfocused, at the movement of the curtains on the wall, her mind miles away from her home in Washington, away from her reality. She felt numb but maybe it was a good thing. At least, she couldn't feel the pain of having her dream shattered into thousands of pieces... once again. She had been sure. How could she have been so foolish?

_With every test and checkup  
Told not to give up  
He wonders if it's him  
And I wonder if it's me_

She had gone home early, unable to stand the glances casted by her colleagues. Even Booth had sensed that something had been wrong. She had heard him ask Cam if something was going on between her and Brennan. Of course, Cam had stayed neutral, saying that it wasn't up to her to reveal anything. But then the pathologist had gotten the results from her tox screen and had gone to fetch Brennan in her office. Awkwardness had filled the examination area as the two best friends had found themselves face-to-face. As Temperance's blue eyes met Angela's brown ones, painful words had echoed in the artist's ears.

"_I'm sorry, Ange. I can't do it."_

_All I want is a family  
Like everyone else I see  
And I won't understand it  
If it's not meant to be_

Obviously, it wasn't mean to be. Temperance had said no.

Angela turned on her other side. Why had her best friend refused? Was she scared she was going to get attached? Did she see it as another abandonment? She had tried to ask her on the phone the previous night but the words had caught in her throat. Instead, tears had flowed from her eyes and she had begged her friend to reconsider. But Temperance had been firm. She wasn't going to change her mind. Deep down, Angela knew she would never. She could understand where her decision was coming from. They had barely spoken today. She just hadn't been able to face her. To see her was to acknowledge the fact that she wouldn't be getting what she wanted really badly.

She wondered if Temperance thought she mad at her. She hoped not. She wasn't. She was just grieving.

* * *

_Cause I would die for that  
Just to have one chance  
To hold in my hands  
All that they have  
I would die for that_

A flicker of guilt. Maybe changing her mind wouldn't be so bad. After all, she would be doing this for her close friends.

A red light seemed to have lighten up at the back of her mind.

"What about all the other reasons that made you refused?" Her mind seemed to be telling her. "You don't want children."

But it wouldn't involve raising the child once it was born. Angela and Hodgins would be the ones bringing it home afterwards. Not her.

"What about the other stuff? The biological ones? You would be carrying a baby. There would be no more going on the field with Booth, no more working on the lab, especially with all those toxic chemicals going through the lab."

Well there weren't so many of them. Maybe...

She felt something clutch at the pit of her stomach. What was that feeling she got every time she thought of saying yes? It was as though her body was trying to tell her something. Something she couldn't, or didn't want, to think of. Logically, it was impossible for her body to try to talk to her. Then what? What was that feeling?

_And I want to know what it's like  
To bring a dream to life_

Could she say yes?

_What I'd give up_

The gut retching feeling intensified. Temperance squeezed her eyes tightly, hoping the sensation would soon pass.

* * *

_Sometimes it's hard to conceive  
When all that I've got  
And all I've achieved_

Hodgins' face flashed in her mind. He was smiling. Beside him, a little girl: brown hair, dark brown eyes. She looked just like them.

_What I want most of all  
Before my time is gone_

A sinking feeling, a growing feeling of nausea. Angela's eyes snapped open. nauseating feeling intensified. She breathed heavily as tears welled up in her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and the room seemed to be closing in on her.

_Is to hear the words_

One tear... Two tears.

"_I love you, Mom."_

Before she knew it, tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

_I would die  
For that_

Temperance's eyes shot open. Anxiety rushed through her veins, making it hard to breathe. The room seemed to be spinning around her and she could feel her hands shaking on her knees.

_Just to have one chance  
To hold in my hands  
What so many have_

She knew she'd regret her second decision for ever. She could feel it in her entire body.

Grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen, she began to write. Her usually neat handwriting seemed more like an eight-year-old's scribble. She didn't care. Angela deserved to know the reasons behind her decision.

* * *

_And I wanna know  
What it's like_

The door to the bedroom creaked open. From where he stood, Hodgins could tell Angela was still sobbing. The dark form of her body shook in their big bed. The room was cold. His eyes settled on the opened window.

_To bring a dream to life_

The sound of his footsteps were muffled by the carpet. He made his way to the window.

_How I would love  
What some give up_

He was about to shut it when his hands froze in mid-air. Something caught his attention. A movement, on the street. A woman, pushing a stroller. Too preoccupied by the painful thoughts of his own wishes, Hodgins didn't bother wondering what that woman was doing out after dark, pushing a stroller on a dark street.

_I would die_

His vision blurred. The woman and the stroller disappeared behind a glass of tears.

Closing the window, he rested his forehead against the cool glass and sighed loudly. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out the pain that was plaguing him.

"Damn you, Dr. Brennan." He thought.

_I would die..._

"For that."


	7. Chapter 6: The Transfer

**A/N: Well I'm back. My writer's block is finally gone and I actually had time to write. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter. There's a little bit of everything in this. And, by the way, how _cute_ was the last scene from this week's episode?**

* * *

"You're quiet." Booth stated as they drove through the streets of Washington.

Temperance, who had been staring out the window thoughtfully, turned to her partner.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes. I said that you were quiet."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." Temperance replied, shrugging dismissively, before turning back to the window.

Booth frowned and glanced over at his partner. It bothered him to know that something was going on that she wasn't telling him about. Angela and her were once again on speaking terms and almost acted as though nothing had ever happened between them yet Booth could sense that there was still something. He had developped an art at reading her since the beginning of their partnership but lately, she hid herself well... too well for him to decipher anything.

The light turned red in front of them. Without thinking, he pulled the SUV into an empty restaurant parking lot, parked the vehicle and turned off the ignition. He watched as his partner turned towards him, confused.

"Booth, I think this restaurant is closed."

"I want to know what is going on." Booth said, ignoring her previous comment.

Unable to stand his gaze, Temperance looked away.

"Nothing is wrong, Booth."

"Temperance, look at me."

She felt the heat of his hand on her chin and turned to him reluctantly.

"Don't lie to me, Temperance. I know you better than this and I know something is up that is hurting you. I want to know what it is so I can make you feel better."

He dropped his hand slowly. Temperance forced a smile.

"I'm not hurting."

"Then what is it? You've been acting really strange these past few weeks and I thought it had something to do with your fight with Angela but that's been over for more than two weeks and you still don't look happy."

Temperance sighed.

"I can't tell you, Booth. I'm sorry but I just can't."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You always tell me everything, even things I sometimes don't want to know."

Temperance chuckled and a small smile tugged at her lips. Booth looked at her tenderly.

"When you're ready to talk to me, I'll be there to listen. I promise."

His hand sought hers and gave it a small squeeze. Their eyes locked.

"I know." Temperance replied, squeezing his hand back.

Enjoying the moment for one more second, Booth then turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

On their right, a young red-haired woman was typing notes at the speed of light at her desk, glancing every now and then at a sheet of paper laying next to her keyboard. On their left, the water machine gurgled every once in a while. The brown walls and black chairs made the waiting room impersonal which only resulted in rising the anxiety level of the three people present in the room. Still, this was still something they needed to do. 

A vibrating sound reached their ears. Angela and Hodgins turned towards their friend who fetched her phone from her pocket and glanced at the caller ID. Without answering she put it back in her pocket.

"Booth." She replied to the inquisitive looks.

Angela simply nodded.

"Does he know you're here?" Angela whispered, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the room.

"No."

"Why not? You still didn't tell him that..."

But the rest of Angela's question was cut off, much to Temperance's relief. The door to the office opened and two tall men came out. The young of the two thanked the other for his time before turning around and walking out of the room.

Eugene Marsh turned to the three adults and smiled kindly before gesturing them inside his office.

"I'll be right with you." He told them as they marched inside the next room.

Sitting down, they didn't have to wait long for the attorney to come back.

"So what can I do for you today?" Marsh asked as he closed the door behind him.

Temperance fidgeted in her seat while Jack looked anywhere but at the lawyer now sitting across from him. Angela sighed and took it upon herself to reply to the question.

"Well you see, my husband and I can't have children and we were told our only options were surrogacy or adoption. We felt that, for our first child, we wanted it to be really ours. So my best friend, Dr. Brennan, agreed to be our surrogate."

Marsh turned to Temperance.

"Dr. Brennan, I must say, my daughter really enjoys your books. I think you're her favorite author. It's all she asked for last Christmas. Or, to use her words: _Please Dad I will do anything you and Mom want if you buy me Temperance Brennan's book for Christmas_."

"That's... nice to hear."

Marsh smiled at her again before turning back to Angela.

"Surrogacy?"

"Yes. We've done a lot of research on the subject but we still have a few questions before we decide to go on with the procedures."

Marsh took off his glasses and stared into Angela's eyes. The artist, uncomfortable, looked away.

"Surrogacy is a big responsibility." Marsh began, turning his attention back to Temperance. "It is not to be taken lightly. I hope you do realize the implications of the situation?"

Temperance gulped but nodded.

"Surrogacy is actually illegal in some countries in Europe. Not only is it illegal but it is considered an insult to the female body to bare a child for another person. Here in the US, couples have access to that option but there are still negative sides to it. Do you have a husband, Dr. Brennan?"

Hodgins and Angela, surprised by the lawyer's question, turned to the friend who had risen her eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't believe in marriage." She replied, bluntly.

"Me either." Marsh replied. "I've been with the same woman for twenty years and never did we ever talk about getting married. Doesn't make us any less happier. With my profession, I encounter divorce all the time and after dealing with it all day, I decided that it wasn't something for me. I do not need a piece of paper to prove my commitment to someone and I'm glad that my girlfriend agrees as well."

"That's what I think too." Temperance replied, a smile spreading across her face.

Hodgins snorted.

"Marry him." He told her, under his breath.

"The reason I asked you that question Dr. Brennan was because, as surrogate mother, you become the baby's legal mother. Had you had a husband, he would have been the legal father."

"But the child isn't biologically hers. How can she be considered the mother?" Hodgins asked, stunned by what he had just heard.

"In law, the legal mother is the carrying one, no matter who's child the baby is. Your friend's name will appear on the child's birth certificate and will remain so. In order for you to become the official parents, you will need to either apply for adoption or for a parental order."

"This is more complicated than I thought." Angela said, turning to her husband. "Are we sure we really want to do this?"

"It's up to you, Angie. I told you, I'm fine either way. I never ruled out adoption."

"How about you, Sweetie?" Angela said, turning to her best friend. "Are you still up for it?"

"Sure."

"If you decide to go through with surrogacy, you also need to know that it is not enforceable by law. That means that despite the presence of a contract, if there is one, if any of you change your mind in the middle of the process, nothing can be done. Nobody can be sued. Same goes for if the intended parents decide, at birth, not to take the child for physical or mental disability reasons."

"What happens then?" Temperance asked, sensing where this conversation was going.

"The legal mother will be responsible for the child. That means you, Dr. Brennan."

Hodgins heard Temperance's sharp intake of air. His nervousness only increased. Would she change her mind once more? There was no way he'd ever give up his child no matter what but did Temperance know that?

"You know we'll never do that, though, right?" Hodgins risked asking.

Temperance turned to him but said nothing.

"Do you have any more questions?"

The couple exchanged glances before shaking their heads. They had everything they needed to know. Thanking the lawyer for his time, the trio walked out of the office.

* * *

The door opened and Booth looked up to find a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit walking towards him. Max seemed to have aged immensely since the last time he had seen him and Booth found himself feeling bad for his partner's father. 

Courteously, Booth got to his feet.

"Booth, how nice to see you again. You didn't bring my daughter with you?"

"Actually, no. I needed to talk to you, alone."

"They didn't reinstate my death penalty, did they?"

The two men sat down.

"No. They're not aloud to do that. We worked hard to convince the jury to only sentence you to life in prison, they can't just change their minds after six months. You haven't been causing trouble, have you?"

"Never. I've been even more obedient than a child."

Booth nodded.

"Why are you here, Booth?"

"Something's up with Bones and I want to know what it is."

* * *

Days turned into weeks. The rest of the snow had melted, the trees were slowly coming back to life and the weather was slowly getting warmer. Angela had been put on medication to help with the ovulating, eggs had been fertilized and the best ones had been chosen. It was now nearing mid-April when Temperance, Angela, and Hodgins found themselves reunited once more, this time at the fertility clinic. Two other couples waited also in the room and all bore the same expression. 

"What did you tell Booth to get out of the interview with Atkinson?" Angela asked as they anxiously waited for the nurse to call them.

"I told him I had promised to have lunch with you and Hodgins. He didn't ask any more questions."

"Well that's half-true." Hodgins replied.

The two women quirked their eyebrows.

"Well it _is_ noon."

Angela simply rolled her eyes.

"Your really should have told him the truth."

"Why?"

"Because he's your friend, that he cares _a lot_ about you and that he deserves to know. Sweetie, you're driving the man crazy. He's been pestering me for weeks now, trying to get information. I would have told him but he's your partner and you're the one who should be telling him that you'll soon be pregnant. Do it soon, though. I think he's really starting to get worried. He even went to visit your dad in prison."

"He did what?" She asked, her voice rising.

The two other couple in the room looked up.

"Don't be mad at him, Brennan. Booth is just trying to figure out what's going on. It's kind of his private investigation."

"He had no right to visit my dad without telling me first. I told him I'd talk to him when I was ready and he told me he'd wait for me."

"Sweetie, it seems like that's all you do. Last year, you told him you weren't ready for anything more serious with him and asked him to wait for you, which he promised. And now, there's something really big happening in your life and you tell him to wait until you're ready to talk to him. The guy's been waiting around for a long time, Bren. He's not going to wait around much longer and I think the visit to your dad proved just that. He's getting restless waiting."

She knew Angela was right but what else could she do? She wasn't ready to take their relationship to another level and she definitely wasn't ready to tell him she would carry a child for her best friend. She always knew that Angela was telling the truth when she said Booth was getting restless. But was she on the verge of losing him? Would he give up on her too?

She was about to reply when a nurse called out her name. Glancing at Hodgins, the two women stood up and followed the nurse down a small corridor.

* * *

As the doctor and nurse got ready for the transfer of the embryos, Temperance was asked to change into a hospital gown before laying down on an examination table. 

"I feel like I am on the verge of being autopsied."

"Whatever calms you down, Sweetie." Angela replied as she looked around, hoping no one had heard her friend's comment.

"Ange?"

"Yes, Bren?"

"You're not going to leave me with this child, are you?"

Angela grabbed her friend's hand and smiled tenderly at her.

"Jack and I are so happy you are doing this for us. There are no words to describe what we are feeling. Never in a million years will we give up that child and leave you alone with it."

"But what if it's disabled or..."

"Disability or not, this child will be coming home with us. Don't worry, Sweetie. This is something we really want. Nothing will prevent us from taking that child with us once it is born."

Partially reassured, Temperance forced a smile.

"Okay, everything is ready." The doctor said as he walked up to the two women. "We've already been through this but let me explain just one more time. We will be transferring three embryos into your uterus to improve chances of implantation and pregnancy. We put a maximum of three to decrease the risks of multiple births."

Temperance nodded and the doctor's words soon became muffled. They had already been through all of that already. Why was he bothering to tell them again? She knew there was a large possibility that she wouldn't get pregnant on the first try, that there was a large chance of multiple births. Angela assured her that, even if it didn't work, they'd only be doing this once.

"If it doesn't work, we'll go for adoption. We really want a baby that's our but not if it's to put you through too much."

She was nervous and, as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted Booth beside her. But now that she had made up her mind, she didn't feel like going back. She was going to do this for them. After all that had happened to them in the past year, they deserved somewhat of a happy ending.

She thought of Booth again and felt bad. He too deserved things. He deserved to know what was going on, deserved for her to make up her mind about their status. He deserved the truth but a part of her was scared to let him in. There were too many what ifs to consider.

"Stop analyzing the situation and just go for it." Angela had told her after she had told her friend about her kiss with Booth.

She had taken the advice, just not for the same situation. She had stopped analyzing and decided to accept Angela's favor. It wasn't about her, it was about her friends and wanting to fulfill a dream.

Angela's voice brought her back to reality.

"Did you say something?"

"I asked you if you were ready."

Temperance nodded. Her eyes fell on the petri dish the doctor was now holding, not fully knowing that this small, round plastic dish would one day change her life forever.


	8. Chapter 7: Twenty Four Hours

A/N: Well I am finally back! Finally, I've got some spare time to myself and enough energy to write another chapter in this story's that I've missed so much. Hope you like it and sorry about the pop culture reference (see further into the chapter for meaning). I just couldn't help it. Just a little reminder, this story is set between third and fourth season, approximately.

* * *

"How long will we have to wait for?" 

"Sixteen days."

"Sixteen days?"

Two weeks.

Two weeks had gone by since the fateful day when the embryos had been implanted in her uterus. Sixteen days of questioning, of anxiety, of wondering if the tiny cells would develop and form a foetus. Was she pregnant? Would her best friend and her husband have to go for adoption?

Two weeks.

Two weeks since they had last seen the grey walls of the fertility clinic's waiting room, since they had been surrounded by other women waiting anxiously for their results or for a nurse to call out their names and lead them into one of the offices in the back where, hopefully, they would get the answers to their questions. 

"It's sunny today." Angela had commented on the way to the clinic. "It must be a good sign."

Hodgins had mumbled something in response. Temperance, sitting in the back seat, had simply gulped. Her best friend's comment had simply resulted in agitating the butterflies in her stomach. And, as she sat in the waiting room, those butterflies were back and seemed to have brought along some friends.

There wasn't much to do in this small waiting room. Observing the other women present didn't soothe her anxiety. Instead, it seemed to intensify it. Grabbing a magazine she had never even heard of, Temperance began flipping through the pages. Beside her, Hodgins and Angela were as silent.

A woman by the name of Maria Rodriguez was called. Temperance's heartbeat sped up. She glanced at the clock hanging from the wall across from her seat. Five more minutes.

"Oh look!" Angela squealed on the other side of Hodgins. "Britney's sister had her baby."

"Who?" Temperance asked, looking up from her own magazine.

"Britney Spears."

Temperance frowned.

"I don't know..."

"Who that is?" Angela finished. "She's a singer. Well, used to be anyway."

Temperance nodded, unsure of what else to say. 

The word baby had brought out something in her. Suddenly, the room seemed to get too small. Baby. Britney's sister, whoever she was, had had her baby. The embryos in her uterus, had they attached themselves to her uterine walls? Would she be the one having a baby in nine months?

Of course not. She heard a voice in her head reply. You're not the one who's going to have a baby. Angela and Hodgins are.

"Temperance Brennan?"

A nudge on her side made her look up.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice betraying the wave of anxiety washing over her.

"The doctor will see you now."

Time seemed to stand still and silence seemed to have fallen over the room as Temperance got to her feet, followed momentarily by her best friend and her colleague.

* * *

She hated going to the doctors. She hated getting shots as a child and, today, hatred of syringes and blood samples had been added to the list. She had fought the urge to take a quick glimpse at her arm as the blood poured into the vial. Usually, she wouldn't have minded. But today, things were different. This time, her blood was the carrier of The News, news she wasn't sure she was ready to face.

It only lasted a few minutes. The nurse then led her to an office down the corridor where Angela and Hodgins were already waiting. She took a seat beside Hodgins. Minutes later, their doctor was entering the room.

"I am happy to see you all again."

The three of them nodded. Their eyes followed the old man as he walked over to the other side of his desk and sat down. Temperance couldn't help but notice how well his name suited him. Dr. Gray, with his salt-and-pepper hair, somewhat reminded her of her own father.

"How have you been doing, Temperance? Any nausea, pains, headaches?"

"No. Nothing."

Dr. Gray nodded.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised. It's still a bit early to have any symptoms, if you are pregnant. We will send the blood sample to our lab this afternoon and we should have the results in 24 hours."

"Twenty-four hours?"

The question had escaped her lips before she could stop it. Twenty-four hours? She'd have to wait another 24 hours before knowing if she was pregnant or not?

"Well the technicians need time to analyze your blood sample and surely we are not the only clinic in the area sending samples to that lab. Twenty-four hours is pretty quick, Dr. Brennan. Surely you would understand that."

Temperance nodded. Of course she understood. She sometimes had to wait longer than that to get results back from a lab. 

"While you are all here, is there something you would like to talk about? Anything at all?"

Temperance shook her head. Her colleagues did the same.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow at noon." Dr. Gray informed them as he stood up.

The trio got to their feet and followed the old doctor to the door. Thanking him for his time, the three of them walked out of the office.

"Twenty-four hours." Hodgins sighed as they climbed into Angela's car. "Do we have to wait that long?"

"I could take a home pregnancy test." Temperance suggested.

Angela shrugged.

"I'm not sure it would be conclusive."

"We could try." Hodgins replied. "It's worth the shot."

Angela concurred.

"I might have some pregnancy tests left at the house." She said, glancing in the rear-view mirror at her best friend. "Would you mind doing this for us?"

Temperance shook her head. Angela and Hodgins smiled.

"Thanks, Bren."

Temperance simply nodded. Then, turning to the window, she looked out at the scenery outside.

* * *

It seemed like all she had been doing since this whole thing started was waiting. She had waited for her uterus to be ready for embryo implantation, waited for the appointment for her blood test, had to wait for the results and, now, in Angela's bathroom, she waited for the pink line to magically appear on the small, white stick. She could hear her friends' muffled voice on the other side of the door as they whispered. They were counting on her on this. Maybe she should have told them no. She couldn't stand to put her own friends in a state of such uncertainty. 

She glanced at her watch. One minute left. She turned to the mirror and thought of Booth. He still didn't know. How would he react when she told him? Would he be happy for her? Would he support her? Or would he turn judgemental and tell her how, in the Bible, surrogacy was prohibited?

Thirty seconds. She took a deep breath as the seconds continued to tick away. Twenty. She could feel her heart beginning to pound. Fifteen. On the other side of the door, Angela and Hodgins had both stopped talking. Twelve. Her cellphone vibrated in one of her pockets. Ten. She gulped as she saw her partner's name on the screen. It's tempting to push back the moment of truth but her throat felt so dry, she didn't think she would be able to speak. Four. Cellphone still vibrating in her hand, she slowly reached for the stick. One.

Everything went silent. As though on cue, her cellphone went still. Her shaking hands steadied and her heart skipped a beat. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob to the door.

"And?" Angela asked, hopeful.

Temperance handed her the stick, only to have back in her hands mere seconds later.

"It doesn't..." she started.

But whatever she was going to say stuck in her throat and instead she casted an helpless glance at Hodgins.

"Let's just wait for the blood test results."

Angela looked up at her husband.

"Yeah." She replied, taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on her face. "There's always the blood test."

Glancing briefly at her best friend, she turned around and walked away. Hodgins smiled apologetically at his colleague before following his wife, leaving Temperance standing, alone, at the bathroom door, the negative pregnancy test still in her hands. She glanced down at it and felt her stomach do a somersault. Yes, there was always the blood test.


	9. Chapter 8: Of Results and Shots

**A/N: Wow, and I thought I wasn't going to have a lot to write for this chapter. lol Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I finally got some energy back after a long winter and I'll probably be updating more often over the next couple of months. But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long." Dr. Gray said as he motioned to the three friends to sit down. "But I finally have the lab results."

* * *

Though she had expected it, the news had come like a bombshell. She had read the report over and over again, trying to convince herself that it was wrong, that there had to be some mistake. It was impossible. The odds, they were just so... Pregnant?

The word echoed in her ears even hours after she had left the doctor's office. It all seemed so surreal. She just couldn't be. The pregnancy test had been negative. She had known it would be, of course, but one tiny part of her had clung to that result. Maybe, just maybe. But no. Here she was, sitting in her obvious, feeling slightly nauseated.

Angela and Hodgins were ecstatic but how couldn't they be? They had waited so long for this. It was all they seemed able to talk about on the way back from the clinic as she sat in the backseat, trying her best to keep her breakfast in her stomach. She remained silent. So many things ran through her mind, things she hadn't necessarily thought of before agreeing to this ordeal. Those things, it was too late to think about them now.

She'd have to tell Booth. He had waited long enough. He deserved to know what was going on with her. He was her partner, her friend. It was unfair to him that she hid that from him. Would he be happy for her? Would he be supportive? Or would he ramble on how unnatural this situation truly was?

A knock at the door startled her. She turned her gaze and her heart nearly stopped as it fell on her friend. There he was, standing outside her face, a bright smile on his face.

"You're back."

He seemed happy. She couldn't think why.

"Yes."

"We found Jennings."

She nodded. Jennings was the prime suspect in their current investigation. They had been looking all over the city for him but he had always managed to slip between their fingers.

"Where is he?"

"A warehouse, just outside the city. He's taken hostages."

A hostage situation? She could almost hear Angela's voice, telling her not to go. Fighting her friend's imaginary voice, she got to her feet. Nothing wrong would happen. They had gone so many times to hostage situations and everything had always turned out great. There was no need to worry about this time.

She felt her partner's gaze as she passed by him and closed the door to her office. He led the way out of the lab, not before glancing briefly at Angela first. His gut told him whatever had gone on between the artist and his partner wasn't over. He hadn't mentioned it after the last crying spell episode, nor had Brennan. But Angela's attention was focused on whatever Cam was explaining to her and didn't notice the partners leaving the lab. The sliding doors opened and closed as they passed through them and their footsteps echoed off the walls. She was quiet. She usually would be bombarding him with questions. Max had known something was up but he hadn't divulged anything. He couldn't stand the not-knowing. It was like an itch, driving him crazy. He'd find out... tonight.

* * *

The drive had been equally quiet. Temperance, lost in her thoughts, hadn't bothered to look away from the scenery outside the window. Her eyes had examined the huge parking lot as they had turned into it but her lips had stayed sewn shut. Multiple police cars were already parked astray everywhere, lights whirling, sirens cut off. Men in uniforms and bullet-proof vests stood near the entrance to the warehouse. The S.W.A.T. sat in their van, waiting impatiently for the permission to barge in. Booth cut off the engine and turned to his partner. His face showed deep concern and Temperance immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Bones, I want you to stay in the car."

Before she could say anything else, Booth went on.

"This guy, he's really dangerous. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She glanced briefly at the warehouse with its teal walls. She imagined dogs barking like mad. A shiver ran up her spine and before she even knew what was going on, a wave of unknown feelings crashed inside of her. She turned to her partner and, unable to speak, simply nodded.

Her heart still racing, she watched as Booth unbuckled his seat belt, opened and the door and climbed out of the SUV. He paused and turned towards her. His gaze met hers.

"Tonight, my place. Thai food. I'm paying."

"Okay." She muttered, her throat suddenly dry.

Throwing her his charm smile, Booth slammed the door and walked away.

Her eyes followed him as he zigzagged across the police cars, making his way to the cops on other side of the parking lot. She watched as he talked to two men, possibly gathering information on what was going on inside the warehouse. Her eyes never left him, even as he gave the signal to the task force leader to send in the S.W.A.T. team. Her heart momentarily stopped as she watched him enter the building himself, accompanied by two other FBI agents. Had he bothered putting on a bullet-proof vest? Or did he think himself strong enough to do this without one?

She stared at the warehouse doors until she couldn't see him anymore. The darkness had engulfed him and she was left, alone, buckled up, in the SUV. What if something happened to him? She quickly realized that she needed him. She hated depending on someone but her situation was too big for her to handle on her own. With both her brother and father in prison, Booth was her only family left.

_Family?_ She thought to herself.

Sure he was her friend and partner but since when had she started to consider Booth family?

Her mind switched to her colleagues at the Jeffersonian. From Cam to Zach, they were her friends, her new family. She thought of Booth's comment about different kinds of families and she suddenly understood. She had made herself a new family and, surprisingly, all of them had stuck around.

She thought of Angela and wondered what she would say if she found out she had gone to an hostage situation knowing that she was pregnant. But something else had happened. Why hadn't she fought Booth's decision to stay behind? There had been this rush of feelings, things she had never felt before. It had washed over like a wave. Had it been maternal instincts?

_But maternal instincts don't even exist. And it's not my child._

She looked at the time. Three minutes had gone by. She looked over at the warehouse. A cop was talking on his radio. In her pocket, her cellphone rang. Her eyes never leaving the cop, she plunged her hand in her pocket and took out her cellphone.

"Brennan."

"Bren, what _are_ you?"

Her heart nearly stopped.

"Angela."

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm with Booth. There was a hostage situation just outside the city. Jennings, he's in there with people."

"I know what a hostage situation is, Brennan. What are you doing there? Don't you know it's dangerous."

She could almost feel Angela's glare bore into her.

"Don't worry, Ange. I stayed behind. I'm still in the SUV. Booth didn't want me to go in. Apparently this guy is very dangerous."

She heard Angela's sigh of relief.

"_You_ listened to _Booth_? Tell me you at least put a fight."

"No, I didn't." She replied, matter-of-factly. "His point was rational. I couldn't..."

She stopped in mid-sentence. Another cop had joined the one with the radio.

"Brenn?"

"I'm still here." She replied, her gaze focused on the two men.

What was going on? Why were both cops talking on their radios? The S.W.A.T. were coming out of the building and two tall men held a much smaller one in handcuffs. She squinted, trying to find her partner in this mess. Was he with the hostages?

"Brenn, what's going on?"

"They have Jennings."

"That's great. Now wait for Booth to come back and drive your little tushie back to the lab."

Silence.

"Brenn?"

A family of four slowly came out of the warehouse. Even from where she sat, Temperance could tell they were still scared. She found herself relieved that no children had been present. Paramedics were already tending to them. Yet, Booth was still nowhere to be found.

A knock on her window startled her. She turned to find a policeman looking at her. She rolled down her window and stared quizzically at the man on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Are you Dr. Brennan?"

Temperance frowned.

"Yes."

In her ear, she heard Angela asking her what was going on.

"The hostage situation didn't go down as planned." The man told him. "Four men were hit. Paramedics are on their way. Here."

The man handed her a set of keys.

"They'll be bringing him to Sibley Memorial Hospital."

Temperance felt her heart stop. Shakily she grabbed the keys and shut her phone, hanging up on a worried Angela.

* * *

She could feel the nurse's gaze on her but she didn't look up. She knew she would only tell her to go home, that visiting hours were over and that she needed some sleep. His condition was stable and the doctors expected him to wake up from the anesthesia any time now. She just couldn't leave him. Memories of three years earlier when her fridge had exploded kept flashing before her eyes. He had been lucky today. Two bullets had entered his body but neither of them had damaged any vital organs. They had been surgically removed, placed into plastic bags as evidence, his wounds had been stitched closed and blood had been transfused into his system to make up for his huge loss. Yet, under all the bandages and tubes, he almost looked vulnerable.

"You should go home, Dr. Brennan." The nurse said as she finished tidying up the room. "He might still be out for a few more hours."

"If he's not awake in an hour, I'll leave." She lied.

The nurse nodded.

"Just ring if he needs anything."

Temperance turned her gaze back to her partner. She heard the nurse's footsteps retreat towards the door and then down the corridor, having left the door slightly ajar, the room now almost completely dark. She could make out the outline of her friend in his bed. She felt tired. After all the excitement, her body now seemed to be craving some sleep. Her eyelids began to droop.

"Bones?"

She bolted awake as though as she had been hit like lightning. Night had fallen outside and the room was now completely dark. Reaching over to the lamp, she turned it on.

His eyes, half-opened, were fixed on her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot."

"Well it's an accurate feeling since you have been shot twice."

Booth chuckled and winced in pain as he tried to sit up in his bed.

"I know, Bones. I was there."

"What happened?" She asked, her voice betraying the worry she had felt.

"I'm not sure. There were a lot of people. The S.W.A.T. team was yelling to the man, Jennings was yelling back. There were shots and then more screams. I just felt my arm beginning to burn and before I even had a chance to react Jennings was shooting madly at us."

"Three other men also got hit."

Booth nodded.

"How are the victims? Are they okay? The rest is sort of fuzzy."

"They're safe and sound, Booth. Don't worry."

"I'll be speaking with them as soon as I get out of here."

His expression which had showed the immense discomfort and pain he was feeling morphed into something tender. His eyes sought his partner's and locked with them.

"Thanks for being here, Bones."

Temperance nodded.

Booth winced in pain as he laid back down in his bed. Grabbing his partner's hand, his thumb began drawing circles on the top of it. Temperance felt her skin burn under his touch and she gulped.

"There's something bothering me."

Booth, who's gaze had been resting on their hands, looked up.

"Why did you agree to stay behind?"


	10. Chapter 9: Dealing

**A/N: Wow! This chapter took me forever to write! I just wanted it to be perfect. This whole story started when I first imagined this scene so you can see why I wanted it to be perfect, exactly like I imagined it. OK, this is now EXACTLY how I imagined it but it's close. One more thing, since I started writing this story BEFORE season 3 started, nothing except one event will be taking into account (you'll see what I mean further in this chapter). Now, I hope you like it! Happy reading! :-)**

* * *

"Congratulations."

The word had stung her deep, his cold tone almost freezing her to the core. She'd heard it before, this coolness in his tone that told her she had accidentally hurt his feelings. But it couldn't be that today. She couldn't have hurt his feelings? Had she? Why?

* * *

She hadn't expected him to react the way he had, he knew that. But how else could he have reacted? She had announced to him that she was _pregnant_. His partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, the person who claimed loud and clear that she didn't want to have children, was carrying a child, one that wasn't even hers. To use her words, it was irrational. Something didn't add up. Did she even realize the implications of her decision? Had she logically made that decision? Was there some logical path that he just couldn't see?

He'd tried to keep his expression blank as he had battled his mixed emotions about the news but the look in her eyes had told him she'd seen right through him. He had congratulated her, somewhat coldly, before stirring the subject away from her surprising pregnancy. They had talked a bit more about what had happened in the warehouse and what was to happen next. She had stayed until the end of the conversation before standing up, stating that she was needed back at the lab. He hadn't said anything more, and she'd left. The clock hanging on the wall beside the window had shown 11:58 pm.

He had slept lightly, the wounds in his body along with his partner's news keeping him from getting a good night sleep. He'd tossed around in his hospital bed, wincing slightly as he moved, the white blankets suddenly making him feel captive of his own bed. The next morning, he had expected her to stop by on her way to work. She hadn't.

A week had passed and the mixed emotions were still there. He had stayed away from the Jeffersonian, thinking spending time away from her would help the feelings to go away. Instead of fading away, they had stayed just the same and now, a new case was bringing him back to the lab.

His eyes instinctively scanned the platform as he walked in but his partner was nowhere to be seen. He felt his muscles relax and, swiping his card, he jogged up the sitars to the platform, in search of Cam.

"Well that was kind of rude."

The sound of her voice made him stop in his tracks. He turned around, slowly. There she was, standing mere feet in front of him, brown eyes bearing into his own chocolate ones. He held her gaze, almost defiantly.

"Is Cam around?" he asked, the edge in his voice obvious.

"I spoke to Brennan," Angela replied, ignoring his question. "She told me about how you reacted when she told you she was pregnant. From what I heard, you weren't very supportive."

He felt the anger rising inside him. He chuckled, disbelievingly.

"This is between Bones and I, Angela. I need to talk to Cam. Do you know where she is?"

Again, Angela ignored his question.

"Unfortunately, Booth, the baby Brennan is carrying is _mine_ which kind of makes it my business."

Booth sighed.

"Fine, I'll just find Cam myself." Booth said before spinning around and walking away.

"You're just angry because you thought that if Brennan ever got pregnant, it would be with _your_ child."

The statement hit him like a tidal wave. Momentarily stunned, he stopped in his tracks and turned around once again. Her eyes twinkled in satisfaction. His jaw clenched in anger. Booth forced himself to take a deep breath.

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

In a few steps, he had reached her. His heart raced madly inside his chest, blood pumping furiously in his temples, his fists were clenched tight at his side and the mixed emotions he had been experiencing seemed suddenly clear as water. Yes, he _was_ angry, but not for the reason Angela had just mentioned.

"She thought this through, Booth." Angela replied, staring right back into his angry eyes. "We didn't force her into anything. She _agreed_ to do this for us."

"Why couldn't you just go for adoption, huh? Leave your best friend out of it?"

Tension filled the air. Several technicians had stopped working and stole tentative glances at their coworkers feet away.

"There are things you just can't understand and I don't need to explain myself to you, Booth. Hodgins and I made a decision, Brennan agreed to help. End of story. You don't even know what it's like not to be able to have a child."

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell know what it's like to have one though. Never in a million years would I be able to give up Parker willingly. The problem with you Squints is that you think she is made of stone. You think that Bones is able to easily get through whatever life throws at her, but there are things too great to go through them without scarring, Angela. _This_ is one of them. I don't know how she logically made her way to that decision but she _will_ get attached to that baby whether any of you like it or not."

"Is there a problem here?"

Angela remained silent and Booth took a step back. He turned to Hodgins, who's eyes bore the same coldness that had shown previously in the artist's eyes. Silence had fallen over the examination platform.

"I just hope she doesn't get too hurt by all of this."

Glaring one more time at Angela, Booth climbed down the stairs.

"Tell me Cam I'll want my results by the end of the day!" he shouted.

The sliding doors opened and Booth stepped out of the lab.

Angela and Hodgins stared at each other, stunned.

* * *

The sound of metal screeching made him look up. Max didn't seem surprised to see him which made Booth wonder if he wasn't already aware of his daughter's condition. Booth stood up, politely.

"Agent Booth, you're making this a bi-weekly ritual." Max said, smiling.

Both men sat down at the table.

"Two visits in one week? Didn't know you liked me that much, Booth." Max added, chuckling at his own joke.

"Bones's pregnant."

Max simply nodded.

"And this doesn't surprise you in any way?"

Max ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"A little bit, I have to admit. Proud is what I'm feeling, really. She came to see me a few weeks ago to ask me for advice. She wasn't sure if she should or should not carry a child for her best friend. What's her name?"

"Angela. She works at the Jeffersonian."

"Yes, I remember her from my trial. So, she made her decision, I see."

"Yes."

Again, the coldness. Max nodded but remained silent. Booth stared at him, in disbelief.

"You agree with what she's doing?"

"I'm guessing by your tone that you are not."

Booth snorted.

"Of course I'm not."

What was wrong with everybody? Didn't they know Bones at all? Couldn't they see that this was not a good situation for her to be in?

Getting to his feet, he began pacing the small room.

"Last year, I watched her give up a baby she had only been taking care of for two weeks. I watched her take care of him, feed him, change his diaper, putting him to sleep. She asked our colleague to find him the best doctor in the world for his genetic condition. I watched as she handed him over to his new foster family, saw the pain in her eyes, and felt her sadness on our way back to DC. I am _not_ going to watch her hand over an infant she has been carrying for nine months."

"Booth, sit down."

The agent stopped pacing, and faced his partner's father. Reluctantly, he obeyed and sat back down.

"Temperance has made her decision and unless you want her to get an abortion, I think you're just going to have to deal with it."

Booth opened her mouth to speak but Max cut him off.

"This isn't going to be easy for her. She'll need you to stand by her side and support her. You know what a pregnancy is like. You have a child."

Booth nodded.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt."

Max smiled.

The buzzer announced that their meeting had just ended. The metal screeched open once again and a guard stepped inside the dark room. Max stood up and followed the guard to the door. He turned around just before stepping out of the room.

"A father only wants her daughter to be safe and well taken care of."

He paused for a moment.

"I know you'll take good care of her."

Booth's gaze followed the old man as he walked out of the room. As he passed in front of the window, their eyes met. Max's words echoed in his ears.

_Take good care of her._


End file.
